


Finding the (Other) One

by Chips_and_Ice_Cream



Series: One [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Well a bit of angst absolutely smothered in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Chips_and_Ice_Cream
Summary: Danny is in the greatest relationship he could possibly be in with his soulmate Dan. Will things be forced to change when he meets Alex?





	Finding the (Other) One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallenandscatteredpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/gifts).



> Thanks to Vziii for betaing!

Danny had woken up horny. This wasn’t unusual by any means, in fact, Dan would probably be concerned if his boyfriend  _ wasn’t  _ horny on any given morning. This morning, however, it was a problem.

It wasn’t that Dan didn’t enjoy some morning sex that was the problem. In fact, since he and Danny had started dating, it had become a fairly common past time. No, the problem Dan had was that he needed to get ready to leave for an early start on today’s Grump session, and Danny was supposed to have left for his mission before Dan had even gotten up and been shoved against the kitchen countertop for an impromptu make out session.

“You look so good like this.” Danny practically purred in Dan's ear.

“What, like a hot mess with bed head, glasses, and sleep still in his eyes?”

“Not a mess,” Danny shifted to pepper kisses along Dan's jawline between phrases, “just flat out hot. Actually. Make that adorably hot, you look cute when you just got up.”

Dan could only blush in response, he'd have thought Danny wouldn't be able to get him as flustered now they'd been together for almost a year. But here he is, still putting butterflies in Dan's stomach.

“Aww, now you're all shy. Even cuter.” Danny had moved on to pressing kisses to Dan's forehead and playing with his hair. Dan had to admit, it was nice not being the tall one in the relationship, even if Danny was only a couple of inches taller.

It was different. A good different. Like Danny could take the reins in their relationship, when Dan used to feel as though he'd always had to fill that role in the past. Then again, Danny having the lead is the reason he's not gotten his shit together yet this morning.

“God, the things I could do to you right now.” Danny said, tugging gently on Dan's hair as he spoke, causing him to bite back a moan. Dan felt their bond trying to ignite, burn a little brighter in his soul...

Alright, enough now. They don't have time, and Danny wasn't thinking clearly. Well, he was, but he was thinking with his dick. Not that Dan didn't have a tendency to do that too, but every so often one of them had to be responsible. Or, Dan at least tried to be.

“Okay Danny, that's enough. We've got schedules to keep, and we're both running late already.”

“Eh, let’s just fuck our schedules,” Danny replied as he moved to nuzzle Dan’s neck, leaving soft kisses that made Dan shiver, “Or better yet, let’s fuck each other.”

Yeah, Dan was definitely going to have to be the non-dick thinker this morning, “Don’t start something you can’t finish dude. You know Ninja Brian’s just gonna drag you out when he gets tired of waiting, whether you’re ready or not.”

“But Daaaaaaan,” Danny whined in response, “I wanna bone my super adorably hot boyfriend!”

Dan rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well your super adorably hot boyfriend doesn’t want another incident where a psychotic ninja interrupts us mid love making.”

“It only happened twice.”

“And it’s not happening a third time Danny.” This time Dan pushed Danny away, putting his foot down, “Go on, go save a world from some asshole samurais.”

“No goodbye kiss?”

“We've literally just finished making out.”

“Daaaaaaan!”

Dan rolled his eyes again, stepping forward to give Danny a quick kiss, “There, now go before Ninja Brian decides he's in a stabby mood.”

“Okay, okay,” Danny backed away towards the door, “I love you.”

Man, there's the butterflies again. He'd never get tired of hearing that, “I love you too.”

Danny started heading out the door, just to pop in his head back in right after, “Oh, and babe?”

“Hmm?”

Danny gave a dazzling smile, “I got dibs on take out choice tonight.”

“Fucking, get your ass out of here Sexbang!” Dan tried his best to sound annoyed, but he's certain it didn't work as he started giggling part way through.

Danny blew him a kiss as he closed the door. Always the flirt.

Dan went to go make a cup of tea, his original goal when he'd entered the kitchen. It was a bit difficult to concentrate on the task at hand when Danny had left. Always was when their connection was feeling particularly strong.

It'd been an interesting year. Meeting Danny kicked it all off, new feelings and gay panics following it up. God, he was still embarrassed about how he showed up at Brian's one night erring on the side of hysterics. It took Mr. PhD two hours to calm him down and get Dan to talk through everything. God bless Brian Wecht, even if he still teased Dan about the whole thing every now and again.

Then that cold feeling. Like a lump of ice was stuck in his chest when Danny wasn't around. That’s when Dan decided to try and avoid him for a while, hoping the feeling would just go away if he ignored it. The empty feeling, and the love - yeah, he could admit that's what it was after Brian had knocked some sense into him - he felt for Danny. Not that that would have worked, he knew that really, especially when Danny told him that he felt the same.

He explained to Dan that they were soulmates. That once you fall for your soulmate you feel incomplete until you know they return your affections.

That was when he kissed Danny, surprising both of them. That was when he first felt it, the fire replacing the ice, what Danny called a completed soul bond. Dan hadn't felt so happy in a relationship for a long time.

The water for Dan's drink finished boiling, bringing him back to the present. He checked the clock as he finished pouring his tea, then sighed. He was not getting to work on time today.

* * *

 

“You’ll never get away with this Neverbone!” Danny and Ninja Brian had tracked The Samurai Abstinence Patrol down once again, attempting to stop their assault of modesty across the multiverse. This time they’d gone too far, trying to force a planet of Fae Folk to conform to traditional human sensibilities. The fucking nerve of them!

Luckily, the rocktastic Ninja Sex Party had shown up before they could cause too much trouble, and were now in pursuit of the samurais. It was hard keeping them in sight through the forest, but now the Patrol were practically cornered by the cliffside they'd retreated towards. Those dickbags wouldn’t get away this time, just so long as their rings didn’t charge and-

Samurai Barry's ring started glowing, fuck. The amount of times they’d lost the duo because of those stupid universe hopping rings they had.

“Ha ha, once again you’ve failed to capture us Sexbang.” Neverbone gloated, “Samurai Barry, portal!”

The silent samurai nodded, opening a void in space-time for him and his partner to escape through.

God dammit, no! Not this time! Danny set off running to where the fabric of reality had been torn open, yelling over his shoulder as he went, “Ninja Brian, grab the Space Dick and track where I end up!”

He didn’t have time to look back to see if the ninja had followed his plan, he had to keep running before the portal closed. He was so close, it’s closing, but he can make it, just need to keep running, keep going, speed up a bit, nearly there-

Danny leapt forward just before the portal cut him off, vaguely noting he had landed in a small kitchen like area. Fuck yeah! Now to kick some-

Danny looked up to see a second portal disappearing. They… the Patrol had made a second jump, probably with Neverbone’s ring after they went through the last one. Shit! He was close, he was  _ this  _ close to stopping them this time. This was bullshit! Motherfucking Jesse Eis-

“Now there’s another me too, damn, what’d they lace this stuff with?”

Danny turned towards the familiar voice, while taking in his new surroundings. Looks like he'd ended up in an apartment, not particularly spacious, but not too cramped either. Bit of a mess too, there were some beer bottles and empty energy drink cans scattered about the place, and some desks off to the side of the main living area with a bunch of wires all tangled across them, like a bunch of electronics used to be set up there.

But the whole place seemed to have a light hazy look to it, and a smell of, maybe off herbs or something?

What was of more interest to Danny, or more specifically _ who, _ was the man with a head full of curls staring at him from his place on the couch. He's… wow. He's gorgeous. Danny hadn't paid a lot of attention to any attraction he's felt towards others since he started dating Dan. It had been surprisingly easy to ignore, knowing he had something special with his boyfriend.

But this guy. His face, and his voice when he spoke, it's familiar. Everything is so familiar, right down to the feeling in his gut Danny had looking at him, like he was coming home.

“Dan?” No, this couldn’t be Dan. At least, not his Dan. This Dan's holding a bong, explaining the smell and foggy look to the place. His Dan gave up weed years before Danny had even met him. Plus, this guy’s sense of style was completely different to his Dan’s. Pink t-shirt, orange knee high socks and… a pair of boxer briefs with unicorns in space on them?

Yeah, this definitely wasn't his Dan. He must be a variation, like that creepy demon he met with a fondness for cookies, or the siren with a hypnotic voice that seemed to provide its own reverb.

Wow, Danny hadn’t seen many variations since him and his Dan had met, and the ones he had were more ‘Sexbang’ than 'Dan’. He hadn’t felt compelled to stay with a variation since his Dan either.

Wait, was he… no, that’s impossible. Well, not impossible, but  _ super _ rare. Like, one in a bajillion kind of rare, only talked about in tales of old kind of rare, Ninja Brian not murdering someone for twelve consecutive hours kind of rare! Could he be-

“Who’s Dan?” … okay, maybe not a variation exactly, interesting. Still handsome though.

“Sorry, you look an awful lot like someone I know.” He stepped closer, holding out his hand like the true gentleman he was. “I’m Sexbang, Danny Y. Sexbang. And who might you be sweetheart?” throw in a cheeky wink. Aww, the not so variation’s blushing. Isn't that Cute!? Dah, focus Sexbang.

“I’m, uhh, Alex. Alex Taylor.” Taking Danny’s hand to shake.

“Alex, pretty name for a pretty guy.” More blushing, which intensified as Danny leaned forward to place a kiss on Alex’s hand.

“Um, yeah, uhh. Thanks? You, shit, you’re real, right? Even if I was completely high off my ass my mind couldn’t make shit this realistic.”

“Oh, I’m definitely real baby boy.” Danny said.

“What the fuck? But you… you came through that portal thing? After the weird dweeby guy that looked like Ryland, and his friend. Those things… those things can't happen, not for real.” Alex took another hit from the bong, “I must be having some kind of bad trip.”

Danny decided to drop onto the couch next to Alex, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in slightly. He leaned towards Alex’s ear, and whispered, “This doesn't seem so bad to me.”

That got Alex blushing again. Danny liked that, wanted to see more of it. Alex gets adorably flustered, just like Dan does.

Dan. Shit, what the hell’s Danny doing?! He's got a super hot, crazy awesome, fucking incredible boyfriend at home, and he's flirting with another guy! It's okay, it's cool. Shake it off Sexbang, just turn it down a bit, lean away, remove the arm. There. All good, no harm done.

... So why does he feel like his heart just jumped into a frozen lake? It's a familiar feeling, one he thought was in the past. Ughh, he didn't want to deal with this right now, he'll sort it out later.

Danny coughed, “But seriously, I'm real. I'm from another universe. I'm a rockstar superhero, and those guys here before me are kinda like my arch nemesis. Nemesises. Nemisisi? Whatever.”

Alex stared at Danny, awestruck, “Wow. So,” another hit, “that whole multiple universe theory thing is all true?”

“Yeah, the multiverse thing is… a thing. Gonna be honest, not super sure how it all works, all I know is it's fun traveling to different universes.”

Danny paused, getting an idea… Was it a good idea was the question, with those feelings he's got to sort through? Meh, fuck it, “I could show you.”

Alex blinks at Danny, “What?”

“I said I could show you, take you to another universe for a while. If you'd like to go.” Danny held out his hand, offering Alex the adventure of a lifetime.

“I… umm.” Alex darted his eyes around, until they landed on his phone, which he then grabbed, quickly checking it for any messages. Danny sees his eyes lose a bit of shine, sees Alex grip his bong a little tighter after putting his phone down, and take a slightly longer hit from it than he had before, “Well, no one seems to need me around, why not.”

Alex sounded super bummed out, and, resigned maybe? Danny did not like that, not one bit. He needed to put a smile on that pretty face. Face. Just face, not pretty face, come on Sexbang.

That’s when he heard it. The engines of a ship coming closer. Ninja Brian must’ve finally tracked him down. Hell yeah! Now he just had to lift Alex’s mood, and everything would be perfect. Now how to do that? … Oh! Maybe this could work.

“Hey?” Danny caught Alex’s attention.

“Hmm?” Alex looked towards Danny as he put the bong down, “What?”

Danny surged forward, picking Alex up and throwing him over his shoulder, “Time to go. Our ride just arrived.”

Alex tensed up for a second, before relaxing a bit, giggling. Yes, success!

“Umm,” Alex piped up after his giggle fit, “could I grab some pants first?”

* * *

 

Dan was bored, very bored. Danny was supposed to be home over an hour ago, and he couldn’t even order food without risking a pouty boyfriend - he learnt that the hard way last time he’d got dinner when Danny was supposed to choose. That was a terrible week.

So now, he’s sitting around waiting. He tried surfing Netflix, but nothing caught his eye. He tried listening to some music, but he was in one of those moods where he just wanted to skip every song. Man, is he bored. And hungry.

Danny better hurry up.

Dan turned his head as he heard the door burst open, speak of the devil and all that. Next thing Dan knows, Danny’s running in all excited.

“Dan, babe, look what I found!” and he runs out again before Dan can reply. Jesus, he’s not been this excited to show something off since he brought that weird bouquet of slimy alien flowers home for Dan on Valentine’s day - weird, but pretty romantic. This should be interesting.

Just as Dan got up so he could be prepared for Danny’s surprise, his boyfriend rushed back into the room. Dan had been expecting some alien tech, or some other new strange keepsake from Danny’s latest mission.

What Dan was not expecting was for Danny to return dragging a  _ who _ behind him, rather than a what. He’s another Dan. Or Sexbang, but any Sexbangs Dan’s been introduced to usually have some version of the suit on, not casual clothes. Huh, something about the way this Dan was dressed looked familiar.

“This,” Danny pipes up, “is Alex Taylor.”

… No. No this can’t be, he’s just a character. But… but he has got the right sense of style for Alex, and it explained the hazy look to his eyes, and the overly optimistic smile he gave while approaching Dan. “Hey man, nice to meet you.”

“You…” Dan was still slightly shocked, which is possibly why he wasn’t so eloquent when he found the ability to speak up, “you’re not supposed be here.”

Alex’s smile faltered. Whoops, Dan hadn’t meant to offend him, he just... couldn’t believe this.

“I mean,” Dan tried to salvage the conversation, “you’re just, uh, well you, but I-”

“Dan?” Danny moved to stand in front of Dan, blocking Alex from his view for a moment, “You okay baby?”

“Yeah, just… I…” Dan took a breather, he just needed to say it, “Alex is the character I play in Good Game.”

“The YouTube comedy show thing?”

For a second Dan almost forgot the fictional-but-apparently-not guy in the room as he replied to Danny, voice full of sarcasm, “No, the other show I excitedly told you about for months that just got cancelled and you still need to watch.”

“Wait wait wait, are you saying my life is just, what, a flop of a sitcom or something?!”

The other two men turned to Alex. Oh shit, he looked like he was on the verge of a full blown existential crisis.

“No, no, not at all, everything’s cool!” Danny whirled around to Alex, going to stand by him, “I think we all just need to sit and chill, I’m pretty sure I get what’s happening here.”

Danny places a hand on Alex’s shoulder, and leads him towards the couch, giving him a reassuring smile to help him relax. Dan joins them, subconsciously leaning into Danny’s side as they all sit down. He dimly noticed that Alex had done the same on Danny's other side.

“Okay,” Danny started after they'd settled down, “so the long and short of it is, there's a fuck ton of different universes, which means there's a shit load of variations of people across the multiverse. In our case, Dans, Sexbangs, and now apparently Alexs. And we're all variations of each other, but like, distantly. You with me so far?”

The other two nod.

“Okay cool. Now, some universes are more closely linked than others, so they kind of, umm, I guess bleed into each other? So, like how Alex's life comes through here as a Good Game, or how Dan's Rockstar persona is basically me.”

“Oh.” Alex seems to have calmed down a lot know, “that's why your outfit looks like mine from my old band. I thought it was just a weird coincidence. Well, first I thought you were a hallucination, but then I thought it was a coincidence.”

“You had a band too!?” Danny turned to Alex excitedly. He probably didn't notice that Alex had curled in on himself slightly, realising he'd brought up a topic he didn't want to go into.

Dan saw it though. And although they didn't explore a lot of Alex's past on the show, he had a pretty good idea as to why Alex wouldn't want to talk about it. He should try change the subject, it’s the least he could do after he'd unintentionally upset Alex when he got here.

“Uhh, Danny, maybe we could get to know Alex better over dinner?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Danny actually got up and started jumping around, all excited about having a guest. God, he really is just like an excitable little puppy. “What do you think Alex, you wanna stay for a while?”

“Really?” Alex seemed dumbfounded at their offer. Oh no, maybe they’d asked too much of him for tonight... “Uhh, sure, why the fuck not!”

Dan smiled at him, thank god they hadn’t freaked him out again.

“Awesome!” Danny piped up again, “Dan, what’s for dinner?”

Dan looked at his boyfriend for a moment with a deadpan expression, “Danny, you called dibs on takeout choice, I was waiting for you to get home to choose food.”

“… oh.”

* * *

 

Danny ended up throwing something together with what he and Dan had in the fridge. It was the least he could do after getting home so late. Stupid Abstinence Patrol, being hard to track down with those fucking rings.

Yeah, it was completely their fault. It had nothing to do with Danny and Ninja Brian stopping for bagels first. Then going back to the bagel place to apologise for Brian stabbing that guy. Or because Danny wanted to stop and pet the puppies in the pet store. Or because he ran into Alex.

Okay, so maybe Danny was a bit to blame. Which is why he thought it’d be nice to throw together something nice for Dan. And maybe impress Alex a bit with his culinary skills. Why people thought he was hopeless in a kitchen was beyond him, Danny’s practically a five-star chef!

Overall, dinner was a success. Everyone liked the food, him and Dan got to know Alex pretty well and vice-versa. And, he totally didn’t let on that he felt some kind of connection with Alex. Nope, definitely not.

Well, except that one slip-up when he called Alex cute for being the shortest of them (he insisted he’s 6’0”, but he can’t be any taller than 5’10”) … and yeah, maybe Danny had been, what one might describe as ‘gazing longingly’ towards Alex a few times, but there’s no way Alex or Dan noticed.

So, yeah. Secret, safe! Dinner, success! And now he’d gotten Alex back to his own universe, with a promise to go visit again soon.

Now, he can head back home, and relax with Dan. Maybe he can convince him to finish off what they had going on in the kitchen that morning.

As Danny walked through the door, he headed towards the living room. He saw Dan stood by the picture they had on the wall; the two of them on their first date. Danny smiled at the memory of that day, just a simple day out to be with each other. They should do that again soon, it’s been a while.

Danny decided to walk over to Dan, and wrap his arms around him from behind. He doesn’t say anything, just happy to stand there in a comfortable silence with the man he loves.

They stood there for a few minutes, until Dan broke the silence.

“Danny?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you, umm…”

Danny perked his head up, Dan’s not usually this hesitant to ask questions, something must be wrong. Danny turned his lover to face him, gently brushing away some hair that had fallen into Dan’s eyes, “What’s going on in your head Dan?”

Dan closed his eyes, leaning into Danny’s touch as he fixed his hair. He took a deep breath, “Do you like Alex?”

That through Danny for a loop, “Of course I like Alex, he’s a pretty cool guy, and very handsome, but with a resemblance to two hotties like us that’s to be expected.”

Dan gave a small chuckle, though Danny swore it was more from nerves than his little joke, “No, I mean do you  _ really _ like Alex?”

Oh. Fuck, Danny had hoped that wasn’t obvious. He wanted some time to think this through before he talked to Dan about it. Damnit!

“Right, it’s cool, I get it,” Dan started to pull away, eyes downcast. Shit, he must have misunderstood why Danny hadn’t replied, “I know you aren’t used to long term stuff, believe me, I get that, and Alex is new and cute and-”

Danny cut off his rambling with a kiss, pulling Dan back in close to him, and kept his lover close as he pulled away, “I'm not leaving you.” Danny wasn't usually a super serious guy, but he can't let there be any doubts in Dan's mind about how he feels, he can't mess up the best thing that's ever happened to him. “I told you that when we met something was different, that it scared me how strong the urge to stay with you was. But it scared me even more to imagine never getting to see you again. I've never been happier than during the time I've been with you. I love you Leigh, I'm not gonna throw everything we have away.”

Dan seemed to relax a little after his words, the tension he’d been holding eased somewhat, “I love you too.” He still didn’t smile though. “But there’s something there with Alex?”

Danny sighed, no point lying is there, “Yeah, there’s something.”

“Is it the same as when we met?”

Danny is… not sure. He was a very different person back when he met Dan, about 69% more of an ass. He might’ve felt the same way, but he probably would have interpreted it very differently. He’s certainly acting on it differently now to how he did back then.

“I… I don’t think so. It sure is similar, like wanting to be near you, or keep you happy.”

“So, is Alex your soulmate too? Is that possible?”

“It’s, fuck, it’s not  _ im _ possible. I think- yeah. Yeah, he is.”

Okay, he’s admitted it now, to himself and to Dan. Alex is his soulmate. Danny has two soulmates. And seeing the look on Dan’s face, he was in the middle of breaking one of their hearts.

“Dan, I-”

“Shut up.” Danny was taken aback. Not because Dan had said it harshly, if anything it was soft and reserved in tone, but it wasn’t often Dan would cut him off mid-sentence. Normally he’d only do that if Danny was rambling too much and he wanted him to get to the point. “Sorry,” Dan mumbled as he leaned into Danny’s chest, “I just need a moment to think.”

Danny rested his head atop Dan’s and held him a little tighter, hearing his boyfriend’s voice break on that last statement. It left Danny feeling a little scared to let him go right now, “Okay.”

They stood there for some time, Dan taking deep calming breaths to keep himself together, whilst Danny ran a hand through the other man’s hair. He wants to say that they’ll find a solution, that nothing needs to change between them. But Dan needs quiet. And anything Danny can think to say to comfort him right now would be a lie anyway.

At some point Dan pulled away slightly, just enough to look Danny in the eye, “So, if Alex is your soulmate, does that mean that if you’re not with him then you’re going to have that empty feeling in your chest forever?”

God damnit, why’s Dan gotta ask the tough questions? “Well, that might be a bit dramatic Dan, I mean if you think about it-”

“Yes or no Danny?”

Okay, now that was the ‘you’re rambling and trying to dance around an answer just get to the point’ tone Danny was used to when his sentences were cut off. Maybe that’s why he didn’t stop to think when he answered, “Yes.”

Dan dropped his head against Danny’s chest again, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay.”

“Okay?” Danny was internally panicking, he couldn’t gauge how the other man was feeling from that response. What should he say?! Does he comfort, does he beg, does he insist they forget the conversation ever took place? Shit shit shit, he needs to know what to say to fix this, fuck, he needs-

“Danny?”

The superhero blinked, coming back out of his own head. Dan had moved to face him again, when did that happen? God, he must’ve been really out of it. “Wha?”

“I said, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you or anything.” He leaned up to peck Danny on the lips, “And I still love you.”

Danny relaxed, relieved he hadn’t managed to lose Dan.

Dan continued “And…” and swiftly trailed off again.

The taller of the two rested his forehead against the other’s, “And what baby?”

“And I can’t let you feel that way again. I remember how it felt before we got together and we just danced around what we both knew was there. The feeling that something was always missing, that something was wrong with the world.” He paused for a second, moving to wrap his arms around Danny’s neck, “So, as long as you and Alex are both cool with it, you can date both of us.”

...What? He… he can’t be serious. Danny is completely dumbstruck. There’s no way his boyfriend was letting him see another man. He pulled back slightly, he needed to see Dan’s face, needed to see he was really okay with this, “You... Dan, are you sure?”

Dan sighed, “I mean, it’ll take some getting used to, but I love you Danny. I don’t want to see you hurting. Especially if you’re hurt ‘cause I’m being a selfish asshole. It’d be a pretty dick move for me to do that.”

Danny felt his heart swell. How was he so lucky? What did he do to deserve Dan? Whatever it was it was more than worth it.

He surges forward to join their lips together in a passionate kiss, doing everything he could to convey all the love he felt for Dan. He could feel Dan doing the same, the natural bond between them sparking to life as Dan pulled him closer. Danny held onto him tightly, one hand tangled in his hair, the other resting low on his hip.

“You know,” Danny said as they pulled away for breath, dropping into a huskier tone “I could show you some pretty dick moves.”

Dan rolled his eyes in response, “Dude, we were having a moment. Why’d you have to go and ruin it?”

Dan says it’s ruined, but Danny can see how wide his pupils are blown, hear how breathless he still is, feel their connection wanting more. More than the overwhelming amount of love they felt for one another, so strong Danny thought that some days he would drown in these emotions.

“Oh, I don’t think you mean that Leigh. I think you’re  _ really  _ interested in where this is about to go.” To prove his point, Danny picked the other man up, Dan shifting to wrap his legs around Danny’s waist, clinging to him like a koala. A cute, cuddly, koala.

They’re both giggling between kisses as Danny walks them to the bedroom, ready to show Dan how much he means to him.


End file.
